


Fall Again

by flyingpanda_81



Series: Nevaeh's Pokemon Travels [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon Moon - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Falling In Love, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingpanda_81/pseuds/flyingpanda_81
Summary: Nevaeh, a Kalos Pokémon Trainer and Former Assistant of Professor Sycamore, found herself drawn to the Alola region seeking answers of her missing memories.Being caught between babysitting three kids and Team Skull terrorizing Alola, Neveah finds herself conflicted on why she's being so focused to protect a mysterious girl, that she only met three months ago.However she never knew that her 'answers' has been searching for her, for three years.





	1. Diary Entries

** DIARY ENTRY 1 **

Who am I? Why can’t I remember anything? More importantly. Where am I?

A man named Professor Sycamore told me I’ve been asleep for three weeks and that I was found unconscious near some forest. I can’t remember what it’s called. Apparently, a Vulpix, which is considered to mine, made a huge racket and attracted a lot of attention. The Vulpix… why does it feel familiar? Is it really mine?

All this thinking is making my head hurt. I should go back to sleep. It’s getting late after all, but I wish the Vulpix would stop licking my face.

 

** DIARY ENTRY 2 **

Kalos. That’s where I am. Professor Sycamore has been kind enough to give me a tour around Lumiose City and allowing me to stay. My… my Vulpix seems to like it here. It literally ran around the whole town which I had to chase after it, much to Professor Sycamore’s amusement. Sometimes I consider keeping it in the Poke Ball that way I can focus more on who I am and what I’m doing here?

 

** DIARY ENTRY 3 **

It’s been five months since I’ve been in the Kalos region, Professor Sycamore introduced his two assistants, Sina and Dexio. My mysterious amnesia still hasn’t made any progress, sometimes I ask my Vulpix for help but I feel ridiculous when I can’t understand what it’s saying.

I’ve also received two new Pokémon: Torchic from Hoenn region when Sina and Dexio traveled there for Professor Sycamore, something about Mega Evolution. The second Pokémon which I received from Professor Sycamore is Froakie, a spare Pokémon they had. The Professor also gave some training to become a Pokémon Trainer which caught Vulpix attention, making me consider giving the training a chance.

I wonder if I was a Pokémon Trainer before I lost my memories. I mean I have Vulpix, maybe that’s how this all began. I must have taken a stroll and hit my head against something, possibly when I fell on my head too hard.

I should stop thinking about this. It’s making my head hurt.

 

** DIARY ENTRY 4 **

I remember something. I remember that I’m thirteen years old or fourteen if my birthday has passed by now. At least I’m starting to remember. Hopefully, everything comes back slowly I wouldn’t want to pass out and possibly forgetting everything now.

As for my three Pokémon: Torchic, Froakie, and Vulpix, they’ve been getting along lately. They’re so cute! Sometimes I wish they could stay like this, unfortunately, I’ve read in a book they evolve into something stronger through training and bonding with them. It’s going to take time but I guess it will keep the amnesia issue off my mind for now.

 

** DIARY ENTRY 5 **

Nevaeh. That’s what my name is. It’s been a year in Kalos and I’ve finally remembered my name. During the first year I’ve been here I’ve called Mary. Now I can actually be called by my real name. I’ve asked Professor Sycamore if he heard the name before, unfortunately, he doesn’t know. I spent a month after I learned my name, asking citizens around and Diantha, who I happened to meet when I decided to take my Pokémons for a stroll around Lumiose City.

I admit I fan-girl moment since I watched one of her movies with Sina and Dexio. But I never thought I would actually get to meet her in person.

Unfortunately, my quest to discover who I am failed as no one knew the name or even heard of it.

 

** DIARY ENTRY 6 **

Halfway through the second Professor Sycamore announced that he’s picked five kids in Kalos to complete the challenge of fulfilling the Pokedex and also becoming the best Pokémon Trainer to hopefully being able to obtain Mega Evolution. I had to admit that I was shocked but I was surprised when Professor Sycamore suggested for me to join the adventure as well. That it would be a good experience to learn more about Pokémon and to explore Kalos instead of being locked up in the lab for a year and a half.

I received the Pokedex right on the spot and prepared for my trip. I guess I forgot that I was going to meet other kids and I was fifteen years old. Yes, I finally learned my birthday was somewhere in January. It was something, though. At least I’m remembering. Very slowly. I’ve only learned three things: that I’m fourteen years old, my birthday is somewhere in January and my name is Nevaeh.

Maybe I might learn more during my first adventure.

 

** DIARY ENTRY 7 **

It’s been a month and a half during the trip around Kalos. I’ve caught a new Pokémon. An Eevee. The moment I locked eyes with it, I knew that it was the Pokémon for me. Those eyes were too adorable to pass up. Throughout the trip, Professor Sycamore slowly became a father figure since I isolated myself before I joined the adventure, he would often contact me through the Holo Caster and keep updates with me in case the travel would be too traumatic since there were reports about Team Flare roaming around. I had my fair share of them as I helped Serena and Calem battle with them during the invasion in the Poke Ball Factory.

As for Tierno, I admired his passion for dancing, with Shauna I considered her as a sister, she helped me a lot through the trip and she was the one who helped me catch the Eevee. Lastly Trevor and I, we get along really well since we’re both focused on fulfilling the Pokedex and we have our little Pokémon Battle comparing our Pokedex’s.

Experiencing these adventures allows me to forget the troubles with my missing memories. Sometimes I wonder if it would be best if things remained as it is now.

 

** DIARY ENTRY 8 **

These two weeks have been hectic with Lysandre who turned out to be the leader of Team Flare. I have to admit it was traumatizing when I saw Calem battle Lysandre over the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas. After the incident, I knew I needed time off from the adventure, much to Professor Sycamore’s understanding. My Pokémon that have recently evolved to their final evolution, which I learned from Professor Sycamore, I decided to some research on other regions to help take the mind off of the issue that has occurred.

Alola. Why does that name feel familiar?

When I said that word my Vulpix which has now evolved into Ninetales immediately reacted towards it.

I don’t know if I can handle all this type of adventure.

 

** DIARY ENTRY 9 **

It was the day of the festival celebration of the six of us: Tierno, Serena, Calem, Shauna, Trevor and I, in honor of stopping Team Flare. It was a little scary as I stood in front of thousands of people. I really don’t know how many people attended, to be honest. I mainly focused on Sylveon who was snuggling against my leg and Sina and Dexio keeping a close distance towards me.  

Alola. The Alola Region. Why can’t that word get out of my head?

 

** DIARY ENTRY 10 **

Halfway of the third year in the Kalos Region, I’ve decided to travel the Alola Region for answers for who I am. Part of me wanted to stay at Kalos but my heart wanted to leave. I’ve made so many memories in Kalos and then leaving for a new world.

My friends. I’ll never forget them. They’re family. The reason why I’m going to continue to become a Pokémon Trainer and to never give up.

Professor Sycamore. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for being a father to me. Thank you for the Pokémon that you’ve entrusted me with. I’ll never forget you.

Sina and Dexio. Thank you for defending against Team Flare when I was surrounded. Thank you for the Torchic or now Blaziken. 

Thank you, everyone. For everything. I promise I’ll visit. I promise I will write you all letters. I promise I will call you through the Holo Caster.

I’ll never forget you all.

 

** DIARY ENTRY 11 **

I’ve spent six months with Professor Burnet being her assistant.

Alola is a beautiful region. It felt home to minute I took one step. I’ve met Professor Kukui and he was not what I expected. I almost forgot I’m officially sixteen. My birthday was three days ago. So, yay me! I can’t believe I’ve been using this diary for three years. Looking back, I feel like time has passed quickly.

Oh no, I almost forgot that I have to take a boat to Melemele Island. Hau is going to be upset if I’m going to be late for our daily routine to eat malasada at Hau’oli City.

 

** DIARY ENTRY 12 **

Today has been strange. I spent a week at Melemele Island and learned that Professor Burnet had found a girl lying unconscious on the beach, along with a strange Pokémon I’ve never seen before unconscious as well.

When the mysterious girl finally woke up, the first thing she did was call out my name as she spotted me while I was helping around the lab.

How does she know my name? More importantly, why does she look at me like I came back from the dead?


	2. The New Kid

It has been nine months since Nevaeh has lived in Alola region. Three months since the mysterious girl, Lillie appeared out of nowhere. Nevaeh remembered when her Ninetales immediately ran to the young girl giving affectionate licks. Her mind froze as she continued to watch the unexpected sight. She had never seen Ninetales act this way to a complete stranger, it took Professor Sycamore a year for her Vulpix to accept him.

Maybe this region was crazier than she had thought especially since Professor Burnet suggested her to stay with Lillie, who felt comfortable in her presence. She knew there was more to this but she didn’t make any objections as she moved to Melemele Island as Professor Kukui assistant, same with Lillie.

Throughout the three months Nevaeh had avoided Lillie, not because she didn’t like her, but every time she carried the Pokémon ‘Nebby’ who was hidden in her bag, Nevaeh’s head began to pound. To take the issue off of her mind, Nevaeh would often train her Pokémon. Most of the time she noticed Lillie watching carefully which caused Nevaeh to feel embarrassed by the sudden attention.

* * *

 

Today was the daily routine of having malasada with Hau and also discovering that a new kid had moved to Alola region recently. Nevaeh hadn’t found the time to introduce herself to them but it was probably best to allow them to finish unpacking and settle down at least.

“Hey Nev, guess what?”

Nevaeh turned her head, holding the juice box close to her mouth as she peered at an excited Hau.

“What is it?”

“My gramps finally gave me a Pokémon!” Hau’s smile widened as he began to jump up and down on the pavement in Hau’oli City.

Nevaeh’s eyebrows rose as she continued to watch Hau’s excitement. “What Pokémon did Kahuna Hala give you?”

“Rowlet.”

The teenager tilted her head as she focused on remembering the Pokémon that Kahuna Hala had previously mentioned when he offered to help train her Pokémon one time.

“The Pokémon that looks like a bird, right?”

The excited boy in front of her ceased his jumping action and nodded. “Yeah! I heard the new kid got a Pokémon from gramps as well. I’m going to go battle him right now!” With that, he ran towards the direction to Tapu Village.

“W-wait!” Neveah almost choked on her drink as she attempted to catch up with the excited Kahuna grandson.

Neveah felt dizzy as she carefully ran with her juice box, preventing it from spilling onto the ground as she walked up the stairs towards Tapu Village where Professor Kukui, Kahuna Hala, Lillie, Hala and the new kid were crowded around.

“Hey! You and me! Let’s have a Pokémon battle!” Nevaeh heard Hau’s excited voice as she walked over to Professor Kukui.

_Come on, Hau. At least do a friendlier approach,_ Nevaeh thought.

Kahuna Hala laughed at his grandson enthusiasm. “Dahahaha! Where’s the fire, boy? And what kind of a Pokémon battle would that be where you don’t even give a name first, eh?”

Hau smiled brightly to cover up his embarrassment, resting his arms behind his head as if he was sunbaking. “Fair enough. Then I’m Hau.” The Pokémon trainer looked over at the sixteen-year-old girl. “That’s my friend, Nevaeh. And my partner’s Rowlet!”

Nevaeh heard a ‘meow’ nearby as the Pokémon Litten peered at Hau, curious at the newcomer. The teenager felt her heart melt at the adorable sound, almost tempted to squeeze the Pokémon.

“Your Litten looks really cool, too!” Hau complimented.

The new kid named Sun suddenly felt awkward at the sudden attention as he stumbled to find a response.

“Thanks?”

Nevaeh almost laughed as Hau’s excitement continued, ignoring Sun’s awkwardness.

“Yeah! So let’s battle! I couldn’t wait for you to find your way to Iki Town, so I’ve been all over looking for you!”

A scoff escaped Nevaeh’s mouth as she quickly turned it into a cough, ignoring the glare from Hau and the chuckles from Kahuna Hala and Professor Kukui.

“Um…” Lillie’s quiet voice interrupted, “I don’t really like to see Pokémon battles where Pokémon can get hurt… but I’ll watch for you.”

“Oh yeah, your first battle already,” Professor Kukui cheery tone lifted Sun’s spirits a bit, “Just have your Pokémon dish out some moves and see who wins. Woo!”

“Good luck and try your best.” Nevaeh smiled brightly.

“I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here.” Kahuna Hala complimented Sun’s bravery, “I expect a no-holds-barred battle from the both of you!”

Nevaeh kept a safe distance from the two as they both released their Pokémon, her attention focused on her pounding head as she realized she stood next to Lillie.

“I’m sorry if Nebby is hurting you.” The young girl whispered as she watched Nevaeh’s face struggling to hide the pain.

Nevaeh took deep breaths as her vision slowly began to blur. “It’s okay, I guess.”

The teenager turned to attention onto the Pokémon Battle, trying to ignore her pounding head. She watched as Sun’s Litten used Ember on the almost weakened Rowlet. The Rowlet released a last ‘koo’ sound before fainting as the Ember took a toll on the Pokémon. Nevaeh let out a giggle as Hau became to jump again as if the loss of the battle didn’t affect him at all.

“Hoo-ee! That gave chicken skin! Sun, right? Your Litten was awesome!” Hau’s continued as Sun returned his Pokémon into the Poke Ball. “Now that settles it! I’m going all out tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow?” Nevaeh frowned as she looked at Professor Kukui for an answer.

“Sun here was rescued by Tapu Koko, so Kahuna Hala is preparing a festival about it.”

The Professor’s assistant’s eyes widened at the news. “Tapu Koko? The Island Guardian?”

Professor Kukui nodded as he patted Nevaeh head. “That’s right, Nev.”

“Could it be?!” Kahuna Hala’s exclamation draw their attention as he held a sparkling stone.

“Tutu isn’t that...” Hau peered at the stone as Kahuna Hala stared at Sun in wonder.

“You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge, isn’t that what I heard, Sun?”

Sun nodded, “Yeah, it rescued me, that’s when I got that stone.”

Nevaeh tried her to best to be discreet, wanting to take a look at the sparkling stone gifted by Tapu Koko. It was clearly bright, almost too bright for her eyes as she continued to examine the stone. Nevaeh didn’t know how long she was staring at the stone but it felt short when Kahuna Hala put it away safely, much to her disappointment.

“It would seem that you have the markings of a fine trainer,” Kahuna Hala pointed out, “You must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow!”

“First I’ll make sure you get back home safe today, though, Sun,” Professor Kukui started as he walked in the center of their little circle, “Lillie, Nevaeh, you three should come with us, too, yeah. Wouldn’t want to go losing you twice in one day, Lillie. You or that precious Pokémon of yours!”

Lillie nodded as Nevaeh saw something move behind the young girl.

“Yes… I will keep an eye on…”

“Little Flower, behind you.” Nevaeh interrupted as she pointed her chin towards the mischievous Pokémon that has escaped Lillie’s bag.

Lillie’s eyes widened at the familiar nickname as she quickly turned around to see a smiling Cosmog.

“Oh, you! Would you not try to escape the very moment that you were told not to wander off!” The young girl scolded the Pokémon as everyone else laughed at the sight.

* * *

 

Back at Professor Kukui’s house, Lillie couldn’t shake off the feeling of being called ‘Little Flower’ again. It wasn’t the first time Nevaeh has called her that during the past three months, but whenever she mentioned it Nevaeh wouldn’t remember calling her that.

Lillie closed her eyes as she laid back on her bed, trying her to ignore the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Her best friend was here with her, but she doesn’t remember a single thing about her. Whenever the real Nevaeh appeared, she would instantly vanish. But she was glad that her Vulpix or now Ninetales at least remembers her.

Maybe there is a chance after all.

* * *

 

It was the day of the festival and when Nevaeh had woken up Professor Kukui had left a note explaining that he was giving Sun basic training on how to catch Pokémon. She also noticed Lillie’s eyes were a bit red and was constantly avoiding her, much to her confusion.

_Have I done something wrong? I don’t remember doing anything to upset her._

A few minutes has passed as Nevaeh watched Lillie play with Nebby, who often demanded attention. Neveah’s Sylveon who was released from its Poke Ball after training with Greninja, Blaziken, and Ninetales, was currently snuggling close to her Pokémon Trainer, its eyes threatening to close.

Nevaeh sighed loudly, grabbing Lillie’s attention.

“Are you okay, Nevy- I mean Neveah?”

One of the teenager’s eyebrows arched up at Lillie’s hastily correction, pretending to ignore it.

“Why are you ignoring me? Have I done something that offended you?”

Lillie rapidly shook her head, ashamed of her actions.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to. I’m just a little tired, I guess.”

Nevaeh hummed, understanding as she began to stroke Sylveon’s head who began to purr affectionately.

“Well, we better get going to Iki Town. The festival is starting; we don’t want to be late.”

Lillie nodded understanding and began to persuade Nebby into getting in the bag.

Nevaeh let out a giggle as she constantly remembers how Lillie would often chase Nebby, who continuously escapes the bag.

* * *

 

Nevaeh walked behind Professor Kukui and Lillie as she watched her Sylveon rush towards Hau’s Rowlet that was released from its Poke Ball.

“Oh yeah, right on time!” Professor Kukui announced as the trio arrived.

“But to what exactly?” Lillie innocently asked as Nebby began to make noise inside the bag.

“A full-powered festival for Pokémon battling! We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting our best moves against one another in a friendly competition to please our guardian. Woo!” The Professor explained as the Sylveon stood beside it Pokémon Trainer.

“I take it that you two would battle one another again?” Nevaeh looked at Hau and Sun, receiving a confirmation from both of them.

“I don’t like seeing Pokémon fight one another since they so often end up getting hurt...” Lillie expressed her thoughts, “but it seems like this is an important event, so I’ll be sure to watch you both.”

Sylveon’s ears perked up as it heard footsteps behind them, which belonged to Kahuna Hala who approached Sun.

“Your Pokémon have fought for you, so show them the same care in return, Sun. Are you ready for this Pokémon Battle?”

“Yes.” Sun nodded with determination.

“Then let’s begin!” Kahuna Hala announced as everyone gathered around the stage.

Nevaeh kept a safe distance from Lillie to avoid another headache as her Sylveon snuggled between her legs. She could feel the authority and power as Kahuna Hala walked up on stage, standing in front of everyone.

“For all life on our islands… and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts… we pray for your protection… for them and all Melemele. May this Pokémon battle be an offering to our island’s guardian deity – Tapu Koko!” The Kahuna extended his left arm towards his grandson. “Before you stand Hau-grandson to the kahuna.”

Nevaeh watched as Hau walked up the stairs with determination and courage radiating off of him.

Kahuna Hala extended his right arm towards the newest Pokémon Trainer. “Before him stands Sun-one who has met with Tapu Koko.”

The same determination and courage that Hau had produced, radiated off of him as well when Sun walked up the stairs, whispers from the crowd emerged upon hearing the news of Tapu Koko.

“What?!”

“What a curious little thing Tapu Koko is! Hah, that’s just typical of it!”

Nevaeh drifted her attention back towards the stage as Hau began to speak.

“As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?”

A giggle escaped Neveah lips at Hau’s comment. Even at a time like this Hau decides to take things calmly.

“Sun! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!”


	3. My Body Is Ready

The festival went well. The Pokémon Battle between Hau and Sun, which Sun ended up winning again, was a speculator in Nevaeh’s words. Both Pokémon Trainer produced their knowledge and strength, gaining Tapu Koko’s song of approval. It was the first in the Alola region that Nevaeh heard Tapu Koko’s cry out in the forest.

Also, the shining stone that Tapu Koko gifted Sun was turned into Z-Ring that Kahuna Hala crafted before bestowing it to Sun. The accessory reminded Nevaeh the Mega Stone in Kalos, which Calem and Serena received. However, there were differences between the Pokémon accessory. The Z-Ring stone not only powers up the Pokémon but any type of Pokémon once in a Pokémon Battle with a Z-Power. While the Mega Stone only powers up one Pokémon since Professor Sycamore learned little about, there wasn’t much Mega Evolutions for the other Pokémon in Kalos or any other region who use Mega Evolution. This new knowledge made Nevaeh feel like she was in Kalos, only with new people, also tempting her to participate in the island challenge around in the Alola region but Nevaeh was focused on finding clues about her mysterious amnesia that’s been haunting her for three years. If Nevaeh didn’t find any clues, perhaps she would participate after Hau and Sun completed theirs, to get an idea and knowledge of what challenges she would be facing up against in the future.

Most of the time in the festival, Nevaeh chatted with the citizens around her and ignoring the aching headache that would appear when Lillie would bring Nebby to close. Her Sylveon played with the children nearby, clearly happy to receive a lot of attention. It wasn’t long until the festival ended with Kahuna Hala feeling restless before retiring to his house, giving the hint to the others to return home as well. Feeling restless herself, Nevaeh returned her sleepy Sylveon back into its Poke Ball for safe measures, or in other words, Nevaeh was too tired to carry it back to Professor Kukui’s house.

* * *

 

“Is this Sun’s house?” Lillie asked, before looking at Nevaeh for confirmation.

Nevaeh nodded as she remembers Professor Kukui’s directions towards the new kid’s house. “Yeah. Do you remember what Professor Kukui told us to do because I was half asleep when he gave us instructions?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Good, just making sure. Just wouldn’t want to feel ridiculous coming to his house and forgetting what Professor Kukui instructed us to do.” Nevaeh muttered, tiredly as she pressed her finger against the doorbell before standing beside Lillie, too tired to ignore the pounding head.

The two waited patiently outside before hearing the door open, revealing Sun who was dressed as usual.

Nevaeh quickly covered her mouth to ignore a yawn, threatening to escape as Sun walked down the steps, standing in front of the two girls.

“Oh. Um… The professor said…” Lillie started off as her mind slightly blanked out. “‘Hey there, Lillie and Nev! Bring me that great new Trainer. Woo!’”

A giggle escaped Nevaeh’s lips as Lillie copied Professor Kukui’s energetic wording or did she? Nevaeh’s mind was still in sleep mode.

“So we’re here to show the way to his Pokémon lab. If you’ll come with us.” Lillie continued, as a small smile formed upon hearing Nevaeh’s giggle. “It’s, um… It’s this way.” The young girl looked at her right, towards the location where Professor Kukui’s lab is.

Just as the group was about the leave, they both heard the door opening and a woman’s voice, which Nevaeh believed to be Sun’s mother, calling out his name.

“Sun!”

His mother and a Meowth walked down the steps.

“Here. A little pocket money for you. Don’t go wasting it on anything too silly!”

The woman’s caring personality over her child instantly made Nevaeh think of her own mother. But every time she would try to remember it felt like her mind was foggy and it was hard to clean. It made her heart ache as she continued to watch Sun’s mother pamper her son, much to his embarrassment as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Nevaeh’s mind immediately woke up from sleep mode when she noticed his mother looking towards Lillie’s and her direction.

“Oh! Well done, Sun. You’re already making friends, aren’t you?” Sun’s mother smiled. “And what cute little friends you’ve found! I knew Alola would be a great place for us. We just keep meeting wonderful people here!”

A blush instantly rose to both girls’ cheeks, embarrassed by the sudden attention and compliment.

“Uhh… Thank you, miss.” Nevaeh stuttered as she tried her best to ignore the blush that was still visible.

“My name is Lillie and this is my friend Nevaeh.” Both girls smiled as their blush slightly vanished. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Sun’s mother smiled at the girls before looking over at her son again.

“Looks like it’s your time to shine, sweetie! Enjoy yourself out there with Litten. And don’t be gone too long!”

A cry escaped from Meowth who stood near the front door as Sun’s mother walked back inside the house before giving a final hug to Sun.

Nevaeh noticed that Lillie’s attention was still drawn to his mother as she muttered, unconsciously. “You… have a very nice mother, don’t you?”

The teenager cleared her throat, bringing Lillie back into reality.

“I guess we should start making our way there. We’ll show you the way to Professor Kukui’s lab.”

_If he doesn’t destroy the house while we’re going for ten minutes… I hope…_

The group began making their way down a small here as Lillie began to speak.

“You can only reach the professor’s lab by treading though the tall grass here. He says he can research moves better when he is so surrounded by Pokémon. Since I’m not a Trainer, though, I have to rely on using Repels all the time, or sometimes Nevaeh helps to keep me safe from wild Pokémon. You do know that using Repel keeps Pokémon from attacking, right?”

Sun nodded his head, before replying. “Nevaeh told me a bit about them.”

A smile appeared on Nevaeh’s lips as she remembered during the festival yesterday that she gave Sun a brief detail about becoming a Pokémon Trainer.

Lillie suddenly continued, nervously. “A-and about Nebby… Oh. I mean… Cosmog. Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokémon. It came from far, far away.”

The sudden mentioned of hearing its name caused the bag, Lillie has constantly been carrying, shook by the Pokémon.

“It seems to have a very strange power… It used that power to save me once when I was in danger.”

Nevaeh tilted her head as she remembers the day that Professor Burnet found her on a beach. _Maybe that’s way the Pokémon was weak. Early use of power, possibly?_

“But some… other people want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power. That’s why only the professor, Nevaeh and Kahuna Hala and other people I can trust know about it… Can you keep a secret?” Lillie asked, looking serious into Sun’s dark eyes. “Can you not tell anyone else about Nebby or what happened on that bridge? Please…” Pleaded, Lillie as she used those puppy eyes she used on Nevaeh, who never refuses with those eyes.

The young boy nodded as he continued to follow the girls, following the way to Professor Kukui’s lab.

* * *

 

The group walked towards a beach house and Nevaeh always admired the waves that washed onto the sand as she would often let her Greninja have a swim. Her Greninja often splashed water on her making her soaking wet, much to her amusement but Nevaeh brushed it off allowing her Pokémon to have as much of fun as it can.

When they made to the house, Nevaeh instantly frowned when she heard fighting sounds inside the house.

_Please don’t destroy the roof again. Please don’t!_

“Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let’s go!” Professor Kukui voiced was heard, “Give it everything you’ve got! My body is ready. Woo!”

_No, no, no, no! Think of unicorns o-or Ninetales! Anything but the dark side! I don’t want to drift to the dark side! I’m too young to have thoughts about the dark side! Wait! Why am I having these thoughts?!_

Nevaeh prayed in her head, refusing to allow a blush creep upon her cheeks as Lillie sighed in defeat.

“Ahh… There they go again… The Pokémon Research Lab has its own unique charm, as I think you might agree. Nevaeh and I have actually been, um, imposing on the professor here for the past three months. I’m not much of an assistant unlike Nevaeh, but it’s the least we can do to pay him back for letting us stay.” Lillie sighed again. “Maybe I’d be more help if I were a real Pokémon Trainer, too…”

Neveah jumped when she heard a sort of an explosion sound occurring inside the lab. She shook her head as Lillie sighed for the third time.

“The professor…” Lillie continued, “He never stops researching moves. Not even… inside the lab itself.” The young girl looked at Nevaeh, apologetic. “Looks like we’ll have to have Blaziken patch the roof again… and Greninja had just helped me wash his lab coat and finally gotten it clean, too. Now it’ll be in shreds… and I’m no good at mending clothes… so he’ll just have to buy another new one.”

“If he can afford another one,” Nevaeh winced, remembering the times Professor Kukui had to buy another lab coat, literally every week. “We should get inside before he actually destroys the house this time.”

The two eleven year olds nodded before walking up the wooden stairs and entering Professor Kukui’s lab.

Nevaeh let out a giggle as she watched the professor with his Rockruff, however, her giggle caught his attention as he noticed the three children.

“Hey there, Sun!” The professor waved, greeting the boy. “Thanks for getting him for me, Lillie and Nev!”

Lillie nodded, “Of course. However we can be a help… We are supposed to be your assistants, right?”

“Rockruff’s moves were just so stylin’, and I was making good progress with my research.”

Nevaeh winced as the pounding head slightly got worse. It was almost like Nebby was going through her head since the Pokémon had a huge effect on her for some reason.

“Say, Sun,” the professor continued, “lemme see your Pokedex for a second, yeah?”

“Okay.” Replied Sun as he grabbed his Pokedex from his backpack before handing it over to the professor.

“So what do you think of the place?” Professor Kukui asked as Nevaeh peered over at the Pokémon in the tank, watching it swim around. “Not bad, right?”

Lillie frowned at his question, confusing about the topic.

Fortunately, the professor picked up her confusion.

“But that’s not why I called you here, eh? Here! It finally arrived!”

“‘It’…?” Lillie wondered.

Nevaeh’s eyes widened. “Oh! You mean?”

Professor Kukui nodded at the teenager before looking over at the confused Lillie.

“What’s wrong, Lillie? Don’t make me do all the talking! See, there’s this Pokémon inside your Pokedex called Rotom…”

“Really?” Wondered Sun.

“Oh, I can tell you about Rotom.” Lillie offered. “It is a peculiar Pokémon, with a body made up of something like electricity. It can take up residence in machines.”

“Yeah, buddy! And to put that crazy skill of Rotom’s to work,” Professor Kukui added, “It’s the next generation of Pokedexes, but it’s only complete once Rotom has gone into this body specially developed for it! A while new way for people and Pokémon to communicate. Woo! And there’s only a few of these beauties out in the world so far!”

“It’s a shame that it was available in Kalos.” Nevaeh pouted, slightly jealous that Sun was going to get his Pokedex with a Rotom inside. It would have been a whole lot better if she had one before beginning her first adventure since she got lost numerous times.

The professor patted the teenager’s head.

“There, there, Nev. At least you know the way around in the Alola region compared to Kalos.” The words soothed Nevaeh a little bit as she watched the professor powering up Sun’s Pokedex. “Now if I power up your Pokedex with the parts that I just got in…”

Nevaeh jumped as a Rotom appeared right in front of her, almost pushing Lillie in the process.

“Hey now! Sorry ‘bout that, Nev. Guess I surprised you, Rotom?”

“Zzzt?”

“Rotom, here boy!” A smile formed on Nevaeh’s lips as the professor treated the Pokémon as if it was a Rockruff. “I powered up your favorite ‘Dex! Give Sun here a Helping Hand, yeah?”

“Kzzzttt!!”

Nevaeh watched as the Pokémon flew into the Pokémon, fast as lightning. As the professor made a few adjustments towards the Pokedex. The Rotom Dex suddenly flew up in the air as Nevaeh stared in wonder and surprise before it flew into Sun’s hand.

“Wow…” Nevaeh breathed out.

“See, Sun? Now Rotom can talk right to you! From what I can tell, yeah, it looks like Rotom has taken a liking to you!”

“And this will help how exactly?” Questioned Lillie.

“Sun hasn’t been here in Alola too long yet. So I decided to give him this special Rotom Dex to help him navigate around.”

“Thank you very much.” Sun smiled, glad that he wouldn’t get lost now.

Professor Kukui nodded. “You can see where you’re headed just by looking at Rotom, and if you give it a little tap, looking at Rotom, and if you give it a little tap, you can even check out the Town Map!”

Everyone turned around as they heard the door opening, revealing Hau who was smiling with excitement as usual.

“Hau!” Nevaeh greeted.

“A-lo-la! The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you!” Nevaeh shook her as Hau suddenly ran across the room near Lillie’s room. “Whoa-ho-ho!” The professor’s Pokémon nearby jumped from the unexpected action as they spread around the room. “Is that a loft?! That’s awesome!”

Lillie immediately blocked his view, preventing him from explore her room.

“No, it’s not! It’s private! The professor has been kind enough to let me use it…”

“Learn about privacy, Hau, and read it,” Nevaeh muttered as everyone walked closer to hear Professor Kukui talk.

“If you see a person or a Pokémon who needs help, you just help them… Right, Sun? Hau? Nev? And that’s why I’m letting stay up there in the loft, while Nev decided to sleep on the couch. So, Sun, I’m leaving this Rotom Dex in your hands! Rotom, you look after Sun, yeah?”

“So, that’s the Rotom Dex, eh?” Hau peered at Sun’s hands. “It’s kinda cute.”

“All right, there are some important things you need to know about the island challenge.” Professor Kukui began seriously. “The island challenge is your chance to become the strongest Trainer around-the island challenge champion. Woo! It’s a great adventure for you and your Pokémon to go on together!”

“There’s four islands around in the Alola region and each of those four islands have a kahun,” Nevaeh added.

“If you wish to be recognized by the kahunas as worthy, it’s said you must clear seven trials,” Lillie added on.

“Sun! I want you and Litten to get out there and give it a shot! You were able to fully use your Pokémon’s moves in your very first battle. I think you must have a talent for drawing out Pokémon’s strengths, yeah.”

Sun shrugged, excited for his new adventure in Alola region. “Then yeah, I’ll do it!”

Professor Kukui nodded in approval.

“Oh yeah! As someone who’s dedicated my life to studying Pokémon moves, I really want to see you out there meeting all kinds of Pokémon on your island challenge! Here!” The professor Sun an amulet. “Everybody on the island challenge gets one of these island challenge amulets.”

“I got one from my gramps, too!” Hau declared.

“All right then, Sun! You too, Hau! Get a move on!”

Sun frowned. “What?”

“To the Trainers’ School! You’ve gotta learn the basics of being a Pokémon Trainer through Pokémon battling. It’s a long road to becoming the island challenge champion, and the Trainers’ School is the first step! What about you, Hau?”

 _Probably going to rush and get malasada as usual. Can’t blame him, though. They are delicious._ Nevaeh smiled to herself as she thought.

“I’m good. I just wanna play with my Pokémon!” Hau quickly changed his sentence when he heard a fake cough from Nevaeh. “I mean, uh, train with them. Right!”

“The Island challenge,” Lillie started, “So this is how the people of Alola connect with the world around them.”

“Nev!” The said girl looked up at the professor. “I want you to keep an eye on the three of them. Keep them safe, especially Sun, until he gets used to Rotom, help him find his way around!”

_Was I just given a job to babysit all three of them now?_


	4. Gangsters Dancing

_I was just given the job to babysit all three of them._ Nevaeh thought as the others went their separate ways, preparing for the upcoming adventure. _And there I thought I could travel alone, but at least this reminds me of my first travel at least._

The teenager walked over to her satchel, which was resting on the couch where would often sleep. The couch was comfy but the Pokémon around her would continuously tend to lick her face. Looking down at her blue sundress, brushing off any speck of dirt from venturing through the tall grass.

The feeling of another adventure sparked excitement inside Nevaeh. Her previous travel was more nerve-racking; after all, it was her first time. But the only difference was she was the oldest in the group and she was basically given a job as a babysitter.

Releasing a sigh, Nevaeh grabbed her satchel before walking outside of the lab to catch up with the others. She was really going to miss the waves and the nice cool breeze.

_Hopefully,_ _they have nicer beaches on the other islands, well Akala Island was pure perfection. I really do miss training in Battle Royal, my Ninetales really seemed to enjoy it. Maybe I’ll have some spare time when we get there._

Shaking the thoughts away Nevaeh continued walking through the tall when she barely noticed Lillie and Sun walking inside the Poke Center.

_Possibly giving him a tour,_ Nevaeh wondered.

Walking past the Poke Center the teenager made her way where saw Professor Kukui, possibly chatting with a teacher from the Training School.

“I hope I’m not late.” The teenager smiled, rubbing her palms, hiding the nerves that threatened to rise.

It often happened that Nevaeh would get nervous around people she didn’t know, sometimes she wondered if she was shy before. If not, then maybe it was a new trait she had learned.

Professor Kukui shook his head. “You’re right on time. Where’s Sun?”

“I think Lillie is giving him a tour around the Poke Center.”

As Nevaeh finished her sentence she immediately heard footsteps which she believed would belong to Lillie and Sun.

“Hey there, Sun!” The professor greeted. “I must’ve passed you two somehow, yeah? But welcome to the Trainers’ School, the place to learn how to become a Pokémon Trainer!”

Just as Nevaeh expected, the teacher Emily spoke up.

“Professor Kukui! Is this the child you told me about?” Referring to Sun.

“Yeah. Put him through the wringer, Teach!”

Nevaeh flinched when the professor suddenly held up four fingers.

“Four Trainers! You’ve got to beat four Pokémon Trainers here at the school, Sun! The experience will surely help you and your Pokémon grow stronger, yeah.”

“The Trainers who will take part in this lesson may be inside or outside the school. You may also want to visit our classrooms. You’ll be sure to learn a lot.” Emily added. “All right. Let the lesson begin!” With that, she walked back inside the school.

“She nice…” Nevaeh whispered.

‘She may not look all that tough, but that teach trains her kids right! One of her students is even a captain! Battle all the time, oh yeah!” The professor stated.

Nevaeh breathed out, as the pounding head never reappeared.

“Good luck, Sun.”

The teenager smiled as she released her Sylveon from the Poke Ball, watching as it ran around the school.

“You seem to be feeling better, Nevaeh.” Lillie peered over at the teenager.

“Yeah. No more headaches.”

The young girl nodded as she watched Sylveon playing with butterflies nearby. An awkward silence filled the air as Nevaeh noticed Sun walking inside the school. Looking around, the teenager frowned when she noticed Professor Kukui had disappeared.

“Where did the professor go?”

“He went inside after the Teacher left,” answered Lillie.

Nevaeh hummed in response.

“Where do you think Hau went to?” Lillie asked as the two sat on one of the benches, facing the court.

The teenager tilted her head, pondering on what her friend would be doing right now.

“Possibly training with Kahuna Hala or getting some malasada.”

Lillie released a giggle at her comment.

“Woah!” Nevaeh suddenly exclaimed when her Sylveon suddenly pounced on her, earning another giggle from Lillie. “Sylveon…. calm…. down!” Nevaeh tried to get the words as the Pokémon constantly continued to tickle her. “Lillie! Help me!”

The said girl continued to laugh as she attempted to pull Sylveon away from Nevaeh, fortunately, Nevaeh was saved from the school bell which caused Sylveon to freeze.

“Oh, that’s the school bell.” Lillie pointed out.

“Attention, all students…” The voice echoed from the speaker nearby. “Would Sun please come to the office on the second floor? Sun to the second-floor office, please.”

“Uh oh! Someone’s busted!” Nevaeh said in a sing-a-long tone.

“What terrible thing did you do to get called to the office so soon?” Lillie asked, shocked by the sudden request.

Sun shifted uncomfortably, panicked by the news as well. “Well…”

“So you did do something?!”

Nevaeh laughed at the conversation at hand as Sun continued to panic.

“Better run, Sun,” smiled Nevaeh, watching as the boy ran with inhuman speed, causing both girls to laugh. “You have to stop scaring him, Lillie.”

A faint smile appeared on Lillie’s lips as she looked over to the direction where Sun had run off to.

“I didn’t mean to.”

Nevaeh sighed when her Sylveon’s ears perked up when footsteps came closer to the girls. The teenager watched as Sylveon immediately ran to Captain Ilima, who patted the excited Pokémon.

Nevaeh hastily rose up to her feet, slightly embarrassed at the mess she was. Her hair was probably all over the place and her dress it’s probably filthy.

“Captain Ilima! I didn’t expect you to be here!”

The captain smiled at the flustered teenager while her Sylveon was running around in circles.

“I heard a new Trainer was here from Professor Kukui.”

“Oh, he’s on the second floor. Got called up there.” Nevaeh pointed at the building.

Captain Iliama smiled in thanks before walking inside the building.

“You… know a lot of people in Alola,” muttered Lillie as she watched the teenager returning her Pokémon in the Poke Ball.

Nevaeh shrugged.

“I met Captain Iliama while I was having malasada with Hau. He’s… and interesting person.”

Both girls jumped simultaneously when the school bell echoed outside, once again.

“They really need to stop giving me a scare every time they ring that bell,” grumbled Nevaeh.

“Attention, all students… Sun has completed his lesson at the Trainers’ School!”

* * *

 

Everyone stood near the entrance of the Trainers’ School as they gave Sun one last helpful tips before starting the Island Challenge.

“Be good to your Pokémon!”

“And try to follow through with those status conditions, too!”

“Good luck with your island challenge!”

“I hope you get close to a lot of new people!”

“Sun! Enjoy your island challenge, and be sure to use the skills you learned here at Trainers’ School! Good luck, future champion!”

“Make your Pokémon the strongest!”

“Show ‘em what you’re made of, Sun!”

“Remember to bond and grew a healthy friendship with your Pokémon,” added Nevaeh.

Lillie walked over to Sun.

“You seemed to be in perfect sync with your Litten-weren’t you?” Lillie smiled before growing a little nervous. “Um… Since we’ve come this far together, why don’t Nevy and I show you some more of the city?”

“I’m game.” Nevaeh jumped next to Lillie.

“Come on. There’s lots to see.”

The three children walked outside as they took a right turn.

“You know… I was really impressed seeing how you battled with your Pokémon at the Trainers’ School,” Lillie started, “And even back when you weren’t yet a Pokémon Trainer. Sun… you were able to save Nebby… You were chosen by your Pokémon so quickly… I understand why now.”

“WOAH!” Nevaeh suddenly cried out as she first noticed the Tauros blocking their path.

Kahuna Hala and Hau, who was jumping excitedly, as usual, stood beside the Tauros.

“Ho! If it isn’t Lillie, Nevaeh, and Sun,” Kahuna Hala greeted, “Sorry for scaring you, friend. I guess it’s time I get old Tauros back home. Oh! But don’t you give him a little pat first, Sun?”

Nevaeh immediately uneasy at the suggestion.

“Uh… Is that wise?”

“He won’t bite,” Kahuna Hala reassured.

Nevaeh watched as Sun hesitantly reached out his hand before stroking the Pokémon’s head.

“Ha ha ha!” The kahuna laughed. “You see that? This rascal already loves you! Pokémon become happier when we show them some care. Best to get Tauros home now!”

The children stepped aside allowing the kahuna to walk past with the Pokémon, before turning around.

“Wa ha ha! Oh the place you’ll go, child! And as you do, you will surely meet more Pokémon and people who will enrich your life.” Kahuna Hala offered before walking away once again with the Pokémon.

“The kahunas sure are something, eh? Able to calm a raging Pokémon without even needing to battle,” Hau complimented as he waved his grandfather ‘goodbye’, “Now that’s something! I mean, I like Tauros plenty and all… but it is pretty scary! I don’t want to rise on it!”

Nevaeh looked at him, mouth wide open.

“You can ride on Tauros here!”

“Yeah, they don’t have that in Kalos?”

“No!” Nevaeh hastily shook her head.

Hau shrugged before looking at the others.

“So where are you three off to now?”

“I was thinking Nevy and I should show Sun around Hau’oli City a bit.” Lillie stated

Hau rose an eyebrow at the nickname but brushing it off. “Nice idea! You’re always on top of things, Lillie! Sun just got here to Alola, huh? Then let me tag along, too! I wanna go get something good to eat!”

“Of course, you always do...” Nevaeh whispered as she ignored the glare from Hau.

Lillie nodded at the suggestion.

“All right. Let’s all go together.”

“Then what’re we waiting for! This way! Come on!” Hau rushed ahead.

Nevaeh sighed.

“Not this again.”

“I guess we should go catch up with him before he gets too far, Sun. Hau’oli City is the biggest city in all Alola.” Lillie stated as everyone continued to walk.

“Hau, get back here!” Nevaeh yelled as she chased Hau around the beach.

Hau’s laughed filled the air.

“Come on! Nev, take a breather for once!”

“Hau!”

The said boy instantly stopped running as he heard the warning in her yell.

“Sorry…”

Nevaeh sighed, feeling guilty at his gloomy face. “Go… go help Sun.”

The boy nodded as he ran off to find Sun, while Nevaeh caught up with Lillie who watched the interaction.

“I’m going to act like a mother during this adventure.”

A sad smile appeared on Lillie’s lips as she watched Sun and Hau exiting a building.

“Sun, Hau…. Did you visit the tourist bureau? How was it?” asked Lillie as they walked up to the boys.

Hau smiled brightly.

“We got his Rotom Dex upgraded! Now it can take pictures, too!”

Nevaeh pouted.

“Why can’t my Pokedex already have that upgrade.”

Everyone was taken by surprise when the Rotom Dex popped up and instantly took a photo of them.

“H-hey!” Nevaeh exclaimed.

“Ahahaha! What was that for, Rotom?” Hau questioned the sneaky Rotom Dex. “Go and put that little trickster back in your bag, Sun, and follow me! Enough feasting for the eyes… It’s time we take care of our stomachs!”

The girls watched as Hau literally dragged Sun away before releasing a sigh.

“Boys…”

Nevaeh giggled.

“So what are you going to do, Lillie?”

“I think I’ll go stop by the apparel shop to some shopping of my own…”

“Stay safe, Little Flower,” Nevaeh stated before walking off, leaving a dumbfounded Lillie behind.

* * *

 

Nevaeh walked strolled through the city and noticed a familiar face in the Hau’oli City Marina.

“Captain Iliama!” The teenager cried out as she ran towards the captain.

The said captain turned around and smiled at the teenager.

“It’s good to see you again, Nevaeh, it’s only been a few short minutes- “

“Yo, yo, yo, check it! Whenever, whenever we meet you, Team Skull don’t even greet you!” A voice called out as Nevaeh turned around to see gangsters dancing towards them? “So, Cap, just give up the Pokemon, yo.”

“Oh! How’s your search going along? Found any clues in Alola?”

Nevaeh did a double look back at the captain, who simply ignored the baffled gangsters. The teenager forcibly bit her lip to hide the laughter that was threatening to burst.

“What, what?! Why you trying to act hard when we’re already hard as bone here, homie?” The Team Skull Grunts interrupted their conversation.

“Yo, let’s check these fools.” The other Grunt stated.

Captain Iliama simply shook his head.

“Oh my… How terrifying… Only thieves steal people’s Pokémon. I won’t stand for it.” Captain Iliama declared. “Nevaeh, why don’t you take care of that one. I’ll get rid of this one.”

Nevaeh looked in front of her as the grunt locked eyes with her.

“Yo, check how I change the game with my mad Pokémon skills!” The grunt proudly declared.

The teenager took a step back as she reached for her satchel, grabbing her Poke Ball, throwing it in the air.

“Let’s go, Blaziken!”

The said Pokémon was released as it let out a cry just as the grunt released his Zubat.

“Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!”

Nevaeh watched as her Pokémon kicked the Zubat who almost missed the strike, unfortunately, it wasn’t fast enough.

“Zubat, use Astonish!”

Nevaeh winced as her Pokémon was hit, at the same time her head started to ache for a short time.

“Fire Punch!” Nevaeh gritted her teeth as her vision slightly blurred. _What’s happening to me?_

The teenager watched as Blaziken’s attack weakened the Pokémon as it began to faint, watching as the Team Skull Grunt returned his Pokémon back to the Poke Ball.

Nevaeh sighed as she reached the Poke Ball again.

“Come on, Blaziken.”

Nevaeh smiled at her Pokémon’s efforts, while it returned to the Poke Ball, as the Grunt she just battle let out a shout.

“No fair! I was playing a different game!”

“Let’s get up out this Port, B! Nobody has to know about this!” The other Grunt stated. “We don’t need your wack Pokémon, Ilima!

With that, the Team Skull Grunts ran off.

“Well…” Nevaeh started, “that was fun.”


	5. Bonding Time

Nevaeh winced,carefully sitting down on a nearby bench. The unexpected headache that she's currently ignoring was pounding, she had never felt that pain when stood near Nebby. Reflecting back on her memories in Kalos, she never experienced anything like this at the other region.

A sigh escaped her lips, sensing a familiar presence beside her.

"Lillie?'

Nevaeh frowned at the sudden appearance. She had thought Lillie would still be at the clothing store, considering she never bought anything, but, occasionally gazed at the clothes dreamily. It was like Lillie hadn't seen clothes for years.

Lillie peered at the teenager's face, concern written all over her face, "Are you okay?'

Nevaeh waved her hand dismissively, attempting to ignore the still pounding headache that was slowly starting to fade.

"I'm fine. Just..." Nevaeh tilted her head, trying to find the right words through her pounding head, "Just tired."

The words didn't seem to affect the young girl, slight anger filling her eyes recognising Nevaeh lie.

Lillie quietly sighed, realising whatever she was going to say, attempting to get Nevaeh to cough up the truth would end up in an argument.

She studied the teenager, her old memories comparing to the present highlighted how much Nevaeh had changed since she had lost her memories. Nevaeh was colder and easily defensive, however, she could still recognise the kindness the teenager still had in her eyes whenever Nevaeh looked at her. It was almost like the old Navaeh and the present Navaeh were having a war inside her mind, fighting for control of the mind and body.

Navaeh awkwardly looked away, feeling self-conscious on the intense stare the young girl was sending.

The teenager clicked her fingers in front of her, bringing Lillie back to reality. "You alright, daydreamer?"

A smile formed on the teenager's lips, feeling their roles had switched, reflecting back at their small talk a few minutes ago.

"Y-yes," Lillie stuttered, a blush creeping up to her cheeks, feeling embarrassed at staring at the teenager for a while. "I'm fine."

Nevaeh hummed as the awkward silence filled the air. Looking around at her surroundings, Nevaeh watched as a group of children were playing around with a Pokémon, laughter filling the air. A pang of jealously went through the teenager, her eyes filled with envy at the joyful sight.

Sometimes she felt like the world was playing with her emotions. Whenever she went there would also be children having fun or spending time with their families.

Families.

What did that word even mean to her?

For a few years Nevaeh didn't even know the meaning of family. The mention of the word made her feel sick. It was like it was mocking her how she was alone, possibly an orphan abandoned at Kalos. The suggestion made her stomach twist horribly.

However she couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze from the happily family or the children playing around. She knew she was torturing herself for even watching the sight in front of her.

Part of her tried to imagine what she would be doing in their shoes, but, nothing came to mind. How would she know what her family would be like? She knew nothing about them. They were like ghosts to her. Something that would haunt her for forgetting about them.

We're they even looking for her?

Was she even have a chance to experience what a true family would be?

The only family she had were her Pokémon, but, she wasn't even to communicate with them.

She was immediately brought back into reality as a sharp pain pierced through her head, accidentally worming into her forgotten memories that were still locked away. Locked away in a safe to be forgotten for all eternity.

Was she being punished?

Whenever she wanted to remember a sharp pain would pierced through her mind.

If she was being punished would there be forgiveness?

Erasing her sin that had marked her.

* * *

 

The teenager looked around, occasionally entering a store that would capture her attention, with Lillie trailing behind her like a lost duckling which made Nevaeh find adorable.

Hau and Sun had gone off to their Island Challenge after sightseeing to town, waving their goodbyes, excited for the adventure ahead of them.

Navaeh rolled her eyes as Hau sped through the forest. Sun sighed at his energetic friend before, attempting to catch up with him only giving up a few seconds.

Exiting another store that hadn't grabbed her attention, the teenager decided for another break, immediately setting down on a nearby bench as Lillie quietly sat next to her.

The awkwardness was still there from the previous conversation. They didn't say a word, occasionally sighing as they looked around.

"I think I going to take a break from being a Trainer," Navaeh blurted.

She instantly cupped her cheeks, feeling them grow hot, accidentally voicing her thoughts out loud.

From the corner of her eye she saw Lillie's eyes widened, her mouth open from shock. The sight made her giggle as Lillie remained still.

"W-what?"

"I think-"

"No, I heard you," Lillie interrupted, sighing as she regained her composure, "It's just for as long as I know for the few months, being a Trainer has been a passion for you."

Nevaeh carefully nodded at her words, absorbing them like a sponge.

"I'm aware that it's been a passion, but, I feel like I've been forced to become one."

Lillie tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Nevaeh bit her lip, choosing her next words widely, "Even since I was found by a professor in Kalos I feel like I forced myself on an adventure that I don't even know that I want. Yes I had Vulprix, but it could of been a friendly pet, but, I don't think this is what I want. I don't even know what I want anymore. Everything has been a complete mess. It's like I'm trying to solve an impossible puzzle, going around in circles to find the missing pieces."

Lillie nodded at her words. "I won't stop you from doing what you want, but, are a hundred percent positive about this?"

The teenager opened her mouth to reply, but, nothing came out. Ever since the incident with Team Skull she felt like it was history repeating itself with Team Flare. She left Kalos to avoid trouble like this sort of things, but, things have a way coming back at her.

This time she has no friends from Kalos. She was the only experienced Trainer in the group. There was a lot of responsibility resting on her shoulders. There's no one to share the burden with. No one she could compare with. She was alone. She had no one to help her if things get rough.

History was repeating itself and she didn't know if she could stop it.


End file.
